


[PODFIC] Speed Demon

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cars, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crowley meets the love of his life. Er, existence."</p><p>Podfic of this hilarious story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Speed Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speed Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99467) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



This is a podfic of "Speed Demon", in MP3 and M4b format.  
Total length: 17 Minutes 27 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Speed Demon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99467)

Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download (16.0 MB): [Speed Demon - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/5scy4y)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/5scy4y)

M4b Audiobook (2.0 MB):  
Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download: [Speed Demon - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/4l4k4t)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/4l4k4t)

Streaming:  


The music breaks are from the theme to the "Speed Racer" cartoon theme - I had forgotten the line "He's a demon on wheels", but it's perfect!

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
